1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display; in particular, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display with a holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people around the world use personal computers, both at home and at the office, and accessories which make using them easier, more convenient, and more productive are in demand. Also, many office workers spend a considerable amount of time using small paper notes, messages, memos etc. There is often a tendency for quantities of these notes to be present simultaneously and create desktop clutter.
A problem associated with the computers and the environment in which they are generally operated, is the inability to support documents adjacent the computer screen, either for informational reference while working on the computer, for example reference materials required when developing spreadsheets; or simply for viewing while the document itself is keyed into the computer. This problem is especially pronounced when the computer is used in an environment where space is extremely limited.
In view of space problems, millions of people use liquid crystal displays at their workstations. The present invention takes the flat unused surface on the lateral side of the liquid crystal display and equips it with a device to hold and display the numerous small paper notes and memos that otherwise tend to create clutter on desktop surfaces.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned liquid crystal display, the invention provides a liquid crystal display with a holder.
Accordingly, the invention provides a liquid crystal display that can clamp a document. The liquid crystal display comprises a display body and a holder. The display body is provided with a receiving portion. The holder is disposed at the display body in a manner such that it moves between a receiving position, located inside the receiving portion, and an use position for holding the document.
Furthermore, the holder comprises a rod and a holding member. The rod is disposed at the receiving portion in a manner such that it moves between the receiving position and the use position. The holding member, for clamping the document, is disposed on the rod.
In a preferred embodiment, the display body is provided with a first guide hole communicating with the receiving portion. The liquid crystal display further comprises a first elastic member and an engaging member. The first elastic member, disposed inside the first guide hole, is a spring. The engaging member is disposed inside the receiving portion in an elastic manner by abutting the first elastic member so that the engaging member fixes the rod when the rod locates at the receiving position.
In a preferred embodiment, the rod is provided with an engaging hole, and the engaging member is provided with a hook for engaging with the engaging hole.
In a preferred embodiment, the display body is provided with a second guide hole communicating with the receiving portion, and the engaging member is provided with a protrusion moving inside the second guide hole.
In a preferred embodiment, the rod comprises a first piece and a second piece. The holder further comprises a rotating member and a second elastic member. The rotating member, for combining the first piece and the second piece, is disposed inside the receiving portion. The second elastic member, for moving the rod to the use position, is disposed on the rotating member.
Furthermore, the rod is provided with a first receiving hole, and the display body is provided with a second receiving hole so that the second elastic member moves inside the first receiving hole and the second receiving hole. The display body is provided with a third guide hole and a fourth guide hole for disposing the rotating member therein. The second elastic member is a spring.
In a preferred embodiment, the rod is provided with a third receiving hole for the holding member to move therein. The rod is provided with a fourth receiving hole communicating with the third receiving hole. The holder further comprises a third elastic member that is used for moving the holding member and disposed inside the fourth receiving hole. The third elastic member is a spring.
In a preferred embodiment, the holding member is provided with a groove for guiding the document.